Teestunde
by unverdorben
Summary: Mach nie einen Fehler, wenn du bei den Malfoys angestellt bist....


**Titel:** Teestunde

**Author: **Lucifuga

**Genre: **Horror/ Gore

**Rating: **M

**Warning: **Diese Fiction hat nicht umsonst das Rating M. Sie beinhaltet explizite Beschreibungen einer Folterung, also schwerer körperlicher Misshandlung. Wer glaubt, damit nicht umgehen zu können, sollte auf keinen Fall weiter lesen.

**Disclaimer: **Lucius und Draco Malfoy gehören J. K. Rowling. Die Idee mit dem Federmesser habe ich mir von Edgar Allan Poes „Schwarzer Katze" ausgeliehen. Sally, der Plot und die Zusammensetzung der Wörter gehören mir.

**Teestunde**

Lucius zog die Stirn in Falten.  
Sollte Draco schon mit 14 Jahren ein ernstzunehmender Schachgegner für ihn sein?  
Ein kluges Bürschchen war er, das musste man ihm lassen. So wie es sich für einen Malfoy auch gehörte.  
Aber sich von seinem Sohn besiegen lassen? Nein, da würde Draco noch eine ganze Weile üben müssen.  
Lächelnd über die entdeckte Schwachstelle in Dracos Deckung hieß er seinen Springer vorrücken.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde entglitt Draco seine Fassung in einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Wut, aber er riss sich sofort zusammen und setzte ein neutrales Gesicht auf. Ganz so, als interessiere ihn die drohende Gefahr nicht. Ja, das war sein Sohn, sein Sprössling! Undurchschaubar. Lauernd.  
Er versprach ein würdiger Erbe zu werden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie die Hauselfe Sally den Salon betrat. Sie schob ein Servierwägelchen mit Tee und Scones vor sich her. Als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Herr sie betrachtete, blieb sie abrupt stehen, knickste und nuschelte halblaut: „Mylord mögen entschuldigen, aber der Imbiss…"  
„Jaja", antwortete Lucius mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, „Mach schon zu, was stehst du da dumm herum."

Die Elfe nickte und beeilte sich, den Wagen zu dem Couchtisch, an dem ihre Herrschaft saß, zu schieben. Mit fliegenden Händen breitete sie Spitzendeckchen aus, arrangierte Teller, Tassen, Besteck, Zuckerdose und die Schälchen mit Butter und Marmelade, goss dampfenden Tee ein.  
„Vater?"  
Draco hatte seinen Zug eben beendet und sah Lucius erwartungsvoll an. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er keine Chance gegen ihn hatte, wollte er es ihm doch nicht zu einfach machen.

Er nahm sich seine Tasse und rührte unbemerkt von seinem Vater, der sich tief über das Schachbrett beugte, drei Löffel Zucker in den Tee.  
„Sally! Wo ist die Milch?", fragte er leicht ärgerlich, als er das Kännchen nicht finden konnte. Aufquiekend stürzte Sally davon und kam nur wenige Augenblicke später mit dem Milchkännchen zurück.  
Unter unzähligen Verbeugungen und Entschuldigungen reichte sie es Draco und schielte dabei unablässig zu Lucius. Seine Lippen zogen sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.  
Draco gab einen Schuss Milch in seinen Tee und stellte das Kännchen auf den Couchtisch.  
Angespannt wartete Sally darauf, dass man sie entließ. Die Milch vergessen, wo war sie nur mit ihren Gedanken gewesen? Das nächste Mal würde sie vorher ganz genau überprüfen, ob sie auch wirklich alles zusammen hatte, bevor sie es wagte, ihrer Herrschaft unter die Augen zu treten, das schwor sie sich.

Draco nahm einen Schluck, spuckte ihn aber sofort wieder aus. Die Tasse rutschte ihm aus der Hand und heißer Tee ergoss sich auf seinen Schoß. Mit einem stummen Aufschrei fuhr er halb in die Höhe, zwang sich dann aber, Haltung anzunehmen, und setzte sich wieder.  
Mit den Handballen rieb er über seine Beine, in der unsinnigen Hoffnung, den Schmerz dadurch lindern zu können. Seine Haut brannte, und auch sein Gesicht, vor Schamesröte nämlich.

„Kannst du keinen Tee mehr trinken! Soll Sally dir ein Fläschchen bringen?", herrschte Lucius ihn zornig an.  
Sally wuselte dazu, eine Stoffservierte in der Hand, und tupfte damit vorsichtig die braune Flüssigkeit von Dracos Oberschenkeln. Doch sie kam nicht weit.  
Unwillig stieß Draco sie von sich. „Nimm deine Klauen da weg!", fauchte er, „Das ist nur wegen dir passiert! Mir saure Milch zu bringen…"

Sallys Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Saure Milch?  
„Saure Milch?", fragte auch Lucius. Seine Stimme klang schneidend und eiskalt. „Willst du meinen Sohn umbringen, du Giftmischerin!"  
Erschrocken schüttelte Sally den Kopf. Allein die Tatsache, dass man ihr so eine ungeheure Tat zutraute, ließ Tränen in ihr aufsteigen.  
„Nein? Und was wollest du dann bezwecken?", knurrte Lucius.  
„Nichts. Es… es war nur ein Versehen.", stammelte Sally und nestelte nervös an der Servierte.  
„Nur ein Versehen!", blaffte ihr Herr und fuhr hoch wie ein paar Sekunden zuvor sein Sohn. „Nur!"

Jetzt zu nicken, soweit konnte Sally noch denken, war die denkbar schlechteste Antwort.  
Aber sich verteidigen konnte sie auch nicht. In ihrer Kehle steckte ein dicker Kloß, so dass sie nicht einen jämmerlichen Ton herausbrachte. Also schwieg sie und wich zurück, sich mit hastigen Blicken über die Schulter versichernd, dass sie auf die Tür zusteuerte.  
„Bleib hier, du Miststück!"

Lucius packte die Elfe an einem ihrer dürren Ärmchen und zerrte sie zurück zum Tisch.  
„Ein Versehen!", spie er verächtlich aus, „Ich werde dir zeigen, was ein Versehen ist."  
Er fegte den Deckel von der großen Teekanne und schüttete ihren Inhalt in einem einzigen Schwall Sally ins Gesicht.  
Sally kreischte vor Schmerz laut auf, und war so von Sinnen, dass sie einen Moment lang sogar versuchte, sich aus dem eisernen Griff ihres Herrn zu winden. Dracos Tee war bereits ein wenig abgekühlt gewesen, die Kanne aber hatte die ganze Zeit über auf einem Stöfchen gestanden und der Tee darin kochte noch.  
Bebend und winselnd versuchte Sally die heiße Brühe abzuwischen, schrie jedes Mal auf, wenn sie dabei verbranntes Fleisch berührte.

„Na, ist das ein Versehen?", erkundigte sich Lucius salbungsvoll und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Sally starrte ihn an. Was sollte sie nur tun? Wie sollte sie sich verhalten, damit der Zorn ihres Herrn möglichst schnell wieder verflog? Fieberhaft dachte sie nach, doch ihre Gedanken verhedderten sich zu einem unentwirrbaren Knäuel. Sie hatte Angst. Angst, und sonst nichts.

„Antworte gefälligst!", herrschte Lucius sie an und schubste sie weg. Für einen Moment blieb ihr die Luft weg, als sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Tischkante prallte. Verzweifelt rang sie nach Atem und Worten, doch Kopf war wie leer gefegt von der Panik vor diesem Mann, ihrem Herrn, ihrem geliebten Herrn.

„Antworte!"  
Salzige Tränen fraßen sich in ihre Wangen.  
„Du meinst wohl, dich selbst bemitleiden zu können! Das werde ich dir schon noch austreiben, du elendes Stück Dreck!"  
Sally konnte durch den Tränenschleier nichts erkennen. Sie bemerkte erst, dass Lucius seinen Gehstock hervorgeholt hatte, als er auf ihr Schlüsselbein krachte. Wimmernd presste sie die Fäustchen in ihren Mund, um nicht zu schreien. Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich durch die pergamentene Haut.

„Was ist los mit dir?", wandte Lucius sich an seinen Sohn, der starr vor Schreck auf seinen Sessel hockte und das Geschehen verfolgte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Vater Bedienstete schlug, aber dabei gewesen war er bis jetzt noch nie.  
„Hier. Du bist derjenige, dem sie den Tee auf die Hose gekippt hat.", sagte Lucius und hielt Draco den Stock hin.  
Draco schluckte. Er wagte nicht, seinen Vater zu berichtigen. Nicht, wenn er so aufgebracht war.  
Langsam streckte er seine zitternden Finger nach dem unteren Ende des Stabes aus.  
„Draco!"  
Zusammenzuckend packte er den Stock so fest, das seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
Er stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum. Vor ihm auf dem Boden kauerte Sally. Von ihrem glühend roten Fleisch hingen abgeplatzte Hautfetzen.  
Draco holte zögernd aus.  
„Muss ich?"  
„Bist du ein Malfoy oder eine Memme?", kam es zurück.

Die Augen fest zusammenpressend ließ Draco den schweren Knauf auf die Elfe niedersausen. Er hörte einen erstickten Schrei und das knirschende Splittern von Knochen. Auf seinem Rücken spürte er die behandschuhte Hand seines Vaters.

Als er die Augen blinzelnd wieder öffnete, musste er sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht auch aufzuschreien. Sallys Schulter glich keiner Schulter mehr, sondern einem blutigen Matsch, in dem blütenweiße Knochenstückchen staken.  
Lucius riss die jaulende Elfe an ihren spärlichen Haarbüscheln hoch und schleifte sie quer durch den Salon zum Kamin. Dort ließ er sie achtlos fallen und stocherte scheinbar gedankenverloren mit dem Schürhaken im Feuer.  
Draco stand noch immer neben dem Couchtisch und wischte die schweißnassen Hände an seinem Hemd ab. Die nasse und inzwischen nur noch lauwarme Hose klebte an seinen Beinen.  
„Komm her!", forderte Lucius ihn auf, ohne sich nach ihm um zu drehen. Draco gehorchte sofort und hastete zu seinem Vater. Erst jetzt wandte sich dieser zu ihm um, den Schürhaken wie einen Degen seinem Sohn entgegenstreckend.  
„Fass ihn an!"  
Draco spürte die Hitze, die der Haken ausstrahlte, berührte ihn aber dennoch vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger.  
„Au"; jammerte er verhalten und steckte den schmerzenden Finger in den Mund.  
„Ja, das tut weh, nicht wahr?", meinte Lucius süffisant grinsend und trat Sally in die Rippen. Sally stöhnte und schloss die Lider.  
„So so, die ekelhafte Schmeißfliege will nicht sehen, was mit ihr passiert."  
Lucius strich sich eine verirrte Strähne hinters Ohr und verharrte einen Augenblick völlig regungslos. Er schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Auf einmal huschte ein fiebriger Glanz über sein Gesicht.

„Draco, bring mir das Federmesser vom Sekretär!"  
Lucius Augen drückten pure Mordlust aus. Er schien geradezu berauscht von Blut. Ungläubig starrte Draco seinen Vater an.  
„Was glotzt du so?"  
Lucius stieß Draco mit der Faust hart vor die Brust. Augenblicklich rannte Draco zum Sekretär, durchwühlte fahrig die Schubladen nach dem Etui mit dem Federmesser und brachte es seinem Vater. Der riss es ihm ungeduldig aus der Hand.

„Halt sie fest!"

Mechanisch bückte sich Draco und drückte die Elfe so auf den Boden, dass sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Kein leichtes Unterfangen, wollte er doch unbedingt vermeiden, die Blutlache zu berühren, die sich unter dem ausgemergelten Körper bildete. Sein Atem ging stoßweise. Ein dumpfer Schmerz pochte ihn seiner Brust.  
Jetzt beugte sich auch Lucius zu ihnen hinunter, die feine Klinge zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Sallys angstgeweiteten Pupillen huschten zwischen dem Messer und ihren Peinigern hin und her, ansonsten gab sie keinen Laut von sich.  
Beinahe zärtlich stützte Lucius mit einer Hand ihren kleinen Kopf. Er setzte die Messerspitze an den äußersten Rand der rechten Augenhöhle.  
„Sieh genau hin!", befahl er seinem Sohn, der sich eben abwenden wollte.

Angewidert beobachtete er, wie sein Vater langsam Druck auf das Federmesser gab und sorgfältig das Auge aus seiner Höhle schälte.  
Unter Dracos schweißgebadeten Händen lief ein Zittern durch die Elfe, doch diesmal blieb sie still.  
„Ist es nicht schön? Ganz blau. Und da, diese hübschen grünen Sprenkel."  
Lucius präsentierte seinem Sohn den herausgeschnittenen Augapfel auf der flachen Hand. Als er ihn leicht herumrollen ließ, blieben blutige Flecken und Muskelfasern an seinem weißen Handschuh kleben.

„Und jetzt du."

Draco drehte es bei diesen Worten den Magen um. Hätte er an diesem Tag nicht das Frühstück ausfallen lassen, er hätte sich unweigerlich übergeben.  
Lucius schubste Sally herum, so dass sie mit dem Gesicht zu Draco lag. Ein zerfetzter Fleischklumpen mit einem schwarzen Loch stierte ihn an.

„Für die Symmetrie, mein Sohn.", sagte Lucius und schob ihm das Messer zwischen die Finger.  
Würgend rang Draco nach Luft.  
Glitschig vor Blut und Schweiß wie der Griff war, konnte er ihn kaum festhalten.  
Es schüttelte ihn, als sich die Klinge dem linken Auge näherte. So sehr er sich auch zur Ruhe zwang, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.  
Wie gedämpft hörte er das ständige Murmeln seines Vaters an seinem Ohr, „komm schon, beweis mir, dass du ein Mann bist!".  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schmeckte ekelhaft süßes Blut, keuchte.

Plötzlich stach das Messer in den Augapfel. Eine gallertartige Masse quoll heraus. Sally krampfte. Wimmernd setzte Draco erneut an, zog einen Schnitt knapp über dem Unterlid, wieder Gallerte und Blut.

„Versager."

Heulend vor Wut rammte Draco das Messer in das Auge, schnitt und stach darin herum wie ein Besessener und pulte schließlich den schaumigen Brei heraus.  
Glibberige Gallerte waberte über Sallys Gesicht und tropfte auf den Teppich.  
Draco kratzte alles aus der leeren Höhle, riss die empfindliche Haut auf, so dass sich alles mit Blut füllte, drehte die Elfe grob auf den Bauch und schüttelte ihren Kopf, um auch das Blut zu entfernen. Dann riss er sie wieder auf den Rücken und begutachtete zufrieden sein Werk:  
Zwei schwarze Höhle mit einem blutigen Film überzogen, eine neben der anderen, eine wie die andere.

Schwer atmend verlagerte er sein Gewicht nach hinten.

Lucius erhob sich und trat zum Kamin. Aus den Flammen nahm er den Schürhaken und zog mit dessen orangerot glühender Spitze langsam und ein paar Finger weit über der Elfe die Konturen ihrer vorstehenden Knochen nach. Sally bog sich unter der Hitze nach unten, wie ein Magnet, der einen andren abstößt. Er beugte sich über sie und hauchte behutsam auf ihren Oberkörper. „Weißt du noch, wie die Amme dir das Wehweh weggeblasen hat, wenn du gefallen bist, Draco?", fragte er sanft. „ Aber da tut ja gar nichts weh. Was machen wir denn jetzt?"  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und sah seinen Vater verständnislos an.  
"Ganz einfach, mein Sohn, ganz einfach."  
Lucius ließ den Haken noch einmal über Sallys Brust kreisen, bevor er ihn jäh auf ihre linke Brustwarze presste. Der beißende Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch stieg Draco in die Nase. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sein Vater auch die andere Brustwarze mit dem Schürhaken behandelte und Sally dabei ein klägliches Jaulen entlockte.  
"Wirst du wohl still sein!", knurrte er und stützte sich fast mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf den Oberkörper der Elfe, die verstummte und lautlos japste. Knirschend gaben einige Rippen nach und brachen. Lucius lehnte sich zurück, setzte die Daumen an Sallys rechte Seite und drückte quälend langsam noch eine Rippe ein. Der gehetzte Atem der Elfe wurde flacher und flacher.

Lucius übergab den Haken an Draco und riss der Elfe ihren Kissenbezug vom Leib.  
Der feingliedrige Körper zuckte unkontrolliert. Ob sie überhaupt noch mitbekam, was mit ihr geschah? Ob sie überhaupt noch fühlte? Draco hoffte es.

Lucius grätschte die Beine der Elfe, als würde er die Glieder einer besonders widerlichen Spinne sortieren. Mit einer simplen Geste verlangte er den Schürhaken von seinem Sohn zurück, legte ihn noch einmal kurz in die Flammen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch wirklich glühend heiß war und schob in dann bedächtig in die Vagina der Elfe.

Ein markerschütterndes Kreischen erfüllte die süßlich stinkende Luft. Sally bäumte sich auf, schlug wild ums sich. Geifer troff von ihrem Kinn.  
Draco presste die Hände auf beide Ohren, aber er konnte ihr Geschrei nicht unterdrücken. Sein ganzer Kopf hallte von dem Gekreische wieder, wollte bersten. Sally schrie schrill, hoch, und jammernd. Noch nie zuvor hatte Draco so einen Schrei gehört. Und er wünschte sich bei allem, was ihm heilig war, dass es aufhörte und er so etwas schreckliches niemals wieder hören musste.

Lucius aber schien Sallys Kreischen nicht im Geringsten zu stören, im Gegenteil. Seelenruhig und mit einem unbeschreiblichen Grinsen schob er den Schürhaken tiefer und tiefer in die Elfe, deren Schreien langsam in ein Winseln überging.  
Als sich die rotglühende Spitze durch den Knochenbrei ihrer Schulter den Weg ins Freie bohrte, erstarb es schließlich ganz.

Befreit durchatmend hob Lucius den Kopf und betrachtete seinen Sohn. Der hockte schwankend neben ihm, stützte sich ab, so gut er konnte.  
„Du kannst gehen, wenn du möchtest.", meinte Lucius und fuhr ihm durchs Haar. Etwas feuchtes berührte Dracos pochende Stirn. Er rappelte sich hoch und taumelte aus dem Salon.

Sein Vater lachte leise und stand ebenfalls auf. Er zog die Handschuhe aus und warf sie auf das Stück tote Fleisch, das ihnen vor einer Stunde den Tee serviert hatte.  
Vom Kaminsims nahm er eine kleine, fein ziselierte Glocke und läutete sie. Nur ein paar Sekunden später betrat ein Hauself den Raum.  
„Putz das hier weg!", ordnete Lucius an und rauschte an ihm vorbei den Gang hinunter.


End file.
